First Month On Air Temple Island
by airmarbles
Summary: Aang and Katara celebrate their first month of marriage on Air Temple Island.


The afternoon was settling on Air Temple Island where Aang and Katara had begun their first month of marriage. They were both young but their love for each other was stronger than ever before. They had both married after Aang built the island where the couple had high hopes to one day raise a family. Now days neither one of them could keep their hands off of each other, making every night on Air Temple Island definitely a night to remember. This afternoon though, as previously mentioned, marked their one month wedding anniversary. Katara entered their bedroom to find her husband meditating on the floor, his back to her. She simply admired the beauty of how at peace he was. After a moment of realizing she was standing there, he turned and returned an affectionate smile to meet her gaze. She walked over to him but when she was within his arms reach he grabbed her, keeping up his playful aura. She straddled both of her legs around his waist and intensely pressed her lips against his. Every kiss felt like the very first and the way his hands grazed her back and gently tugged at her hair, always had a way of sending butterflies fluttering through Katara's stomach. She slowly began grinding against him as their making out surged. He smiled and took each of her buttocks in each of his own hands, as they slowly rose and fell with each grind. She started to tug at her robes but Aang had beaten her there, he tore them off and tossed them to the ground. He began passionately kissing her chin and moved south to her neck and collarbones. Exposing her breasts, he began to suck her right nipple, his tongue grazing over the puckered tip. By this time, Katara was fiddling with Aang's own robes, trying to fight against the pleasure he was giving her. She finally managed to slip them off his shoulder, revealing his naked torso. She softly moaned as her hands ran over his strong shoulders and traced along the contours of his back. While she was grinding him she could feel the erotic hardness growing in his groin, she moaned again. He picked her up and laid her on the floor and stripped her of her underwear leaving her completely naked. Aang started to kiss her again and Katara wrapped both of her arms around his neck, spreading her legs wide open. He rubbed the inside of her thighs, she pleaded for more. She was moaning a little louder now, "please.' She begged between each kiss. She knew how much of tease her husband could be, as he silently snickered at each of her pleadings. It drover her insane and he loved it. Eventually, after his amusement declined he stuck two fingers inside her, as he began rocking her body back and fort, exerting most of his touch on her front vaginal wall. She was incredibly moist and only getting wetter. Aang moaned softly at this as he had moved his mouth to sucking her neck. He than began to take his thumb and gently rubbed her clitoris clock-wise. Her breathing shortly quickened, and he accelerated his pace. He rose his head so he could get a better grip on what he was doing. Her lip quivered and her body began to melt under his touch. She began moaning his name loudly, that made him smile as he watched his wife finish her orgasm. Aang began to run his hands through her Katara's hair as she came down from her orgasm. Her breathing still a little heavy and sweat gaining on her forehead. She wanted him worse than ever before, she wanted him to moan her name and pull her hair, she also knew how to get it. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her. She reached for his pants and underwear and yanked them down as hard as she could, springing his giant erection. Before he could react she tightened one arm around his neck and used her other arm to hold her up. She held her body off of the ground, and before he knew it he was inside of her. She began to move her hips clock-wise, he moaned and closed his eyes. She continued to move up and down his shaft in her circular movements as he tugged at her hair. This isn't enough, she though to herself. She began moving faster, practically vibrating her hips as she rode him. He moaned louder, his head collapsed onto her shoulder from pleasure. "You like that?" she whispered in his ear. He stifled a yes in his moans. She smiled, she could feel the pleasure too and softly moaned herself. Katara began to ride him a little faster and his breathing increased. Here he comes, she thought. He gained control and pressed inside her as hard as could as he came, practically screaming her name. Katara craned her head back, she loved the way he pulled her hair and the noises he made when he climaxed, she bit her lip and smiled. They were both laying in a pool of their own sweat where they remained for the rest of the hour and filled it with trying to catch their breath and making out; making it another night to remember on Air Temple Island.


End file.
